1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus that includes a storage device for storing data input from a scanner and data received from a computer as a document. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that includes a function of displaying a thumbnail image of the document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus has been known that can store data input by reading an original with a scanner and data received from a host computer via a network as a document in a predetermined storage area of a hard disk, and repeatedly executing processing such as printing, editing, and transfer. Such a storage area of a hard disk for storing documents is generally referred to as a “box”. Further, an image processing apparatus has also been known that includes a document editing function of deleting an arbitrary page from the pages of a document in a box and inserting another document between pages.
In addition, there are also image processing apparatuses that include a thumbnail display function of reducing the size of documents stored in the box and displaying the reduced documents as thumbnail images in a list on an operation panel. Since the display of thumbnail images is used to allow a user to easily confirm which document the document is, it is common to use a reduced image of the top page, which is a representative page of the document, as the thumbnail image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-223521 discusses such an image processing apparatus.